find you, love you, protect you
by stillewolfie
Summary: Ini hanya bercerita tentang kisah kasih mereka di sekolah. — AU. cliché. Sasuke/Hinata.


**Normal POV**

Kisah ini bermula saat pertengahan musim semi.

Hinata Hyuuga sama sekali tidak paham akan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Gadis itu masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana ia keluar setelah semua teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan kelas. Setelah merasa aman, ia berdiri dan pergi ke taman belakang untuk menikmati waktu makan siang. Hinata begitu lapar dan semangat untuk menyambut bekalnya hari ini. Untuk remaja seperti dirinya, tentu nafsu makan yang ia punya sangat berbeda dengan siswi-siswi lain.

Bagi Hinata, tiga hal yang mampu membuatnya bertahan selama diizinkan untuk hidup di dunia adalah makanan, minuman, dan biola.

Tetapi, kenapa ia ada di sini?

Kenapa Hinata tidak pergi ke taman belakang sesuai dengan harapannya?

Kenapa Hinata malah diseret oleh seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha?

"U-U-Uchiha-_san_?"

Sasuke dan Hinata tidak saling mengenal, sang perempuan yang berpikir demikian; mereka tidak pernah satu kelas, mereka jarang berpapasan; tidak ada alasan khusus yang membuat keduanya harus saling bertegur sapa. Ia hanya tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang berandalan yang cukup terkenal karena fisik sempurna dan kecerdasan tanpa batas. Sebagai seorang manusia, Sasuke Uchiha adalah manusia paling beruntung yang telah diberikan ratusan kelebihan tak tercela.

Ingatkan Hinata bahwa Sasuke adalah salah satu Keturunan Uchiha, sangat terbukti bahwa mereka adalah sebuah keluarga yang dianugerahi berbagai ketidaknormalan.

Hampir semua gadis menyukainya, tapi tidak berlaku untuk perempuan mungil dengan segala kekurangan.

— bagi gadis berambut panjang bermata perak, Sasuke Uchiha hanyalah seorang siswa biasa dengan beberapa catatan negatif di dalamnya.

"Hn."

"B-Bisakah kau lepaskan aku?" Hinata menunduk, tidak tahan dengan tatapan Sasuke yang membuatnya gugup. "A-Aku ingin pergi, aku lapar…"

"Tahan sebentar laparnya. Masa begitu saja kau tidak bisa?"

— sinis, jahat, mengerikan.

Hinata meneguk ludah sebagai tanda menyerah.

"Aku akan berbicara. Jadi, tutup mulutmu sebelum aku selesai."

— pemaksa, mutlak, merasa paling benar.

Hinata tidak mau membuat masalah. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa sebuah perlawanan.

Kedua tangan yang dari awal mengurung Hinata itu mengencang, menekan tembok tua yang merupakan bagian dari perpustakaan. Sasuke menarik napas, bersiap mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat. Hinata menunggu pemuda itu mengatakan maksud dari tujuan akan bertemu karena sebuah paksaan.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Pernyataan yang tidak pernah disangka. Hinata membuka mulut, ternganga.

"M-Maaf?"

"Ck, kau tuli?" Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari sebuah fakta tentang jantung Sasuke yang sudah berdebar-debar mengartikan kalut. Wajah mengerikan telah dipasang guna menutupi betapa besarnya rasa malu. "Aku menyukaimu, Bodoh."

Hinata masih belum menutup mulutnya—_oops, hati-hati kemasukan lalat_.

"E-Ehh—"

"Jangan memasang wajah idiot seperti itu. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa sekarang aku sedang merendah di depanmu?" Iris jelaga menajam, tidak lepas kian menatap sepasang perak yang berkilauan; cantik, indah, rupawan. _Sialan, dia tidak bisa mengatur perasaan hati dan detak jantungnya!_ "Jangan menolak atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu."

Hinata yang mendengar pun hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan, tidak sanggup untuk berbicara guna memperjelas maksud dari sang pemuda. Namun, ada satu kejanggalan yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus memandang sosok bermata kelam.

Ia terlalu terkejut, takut, dan bingung karena sebuah pernyataan sekaligus ancaman dari salah satu lelaki tertampan di sekolah.

.

.

.

**FIND YOU, LOVE YOU, PROTECT YOU**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**find you, love you, protect you by stillewolfie**

**Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

OOC, alternate universe, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak mengerti.

Ia bersumpah, demi garis buyut pertama hingga buyut terakhir dari keluarga utama, dirinya yang lambat berpikir ini sama sekali tidak paham akan apa yang sudah terjadi pada adegan sebelumnya.

Hinata yakin satu miliar persen bahwa dia benar-benar tidak terkenal. Ia tidak cantik. Ia tidak menarik. Ia tidak kurus, malah sedikit gendut. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis membosankan yang suka menggunakan seragam kebesaran dengan rok selutut. Ia tidak sepopuler Sakura Haruno yang cerdas dan cantik, Ino Yamanaka yang feminin, Karin Uzumaki dari klub renang yang sangat seksi, atau Tenten Mitarashi yang merupakan seorang _karateka_ tomboy pun sangat hiperaktif. Ia cukup apatis untuk kegiatan klub. Ia juga tidak pernah mengikuti perlombaan yang mampu membuat namanya dikenal oleh sponsor bergengsi.

Jika ada beberapa hal yang bisa diunggulkan, itu adalah memasak dan bidang akademik. Untuk akademik, ia hanya bisa dalam mata pelajaran tertentu, seperti seni dan sosial. Ia tidak berbakat dalam saintek hingga olahraga. Kalau memasak, dirinya tidak memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk kuliner eropa dan timur tengah; membedakan rempah-rempah dari negara asia adalah kelebihan utamanya.

_Kenyataan mengatakan bahwa dia memang lebih rendah dari sampah. _

Namun mengapa dari ratusan siswi yang ada di sekolah, Sasuke malah memaksa Hinata yang sempat disebut bodoh ini untuk menjadi kekasihnya?

Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti.

**BRAKH!**

Semua terkejut ketika mendapati salah satu siswa dengan seragam berantakan berada di depan kelas 3-2. Pintu kelas hampir lepas akibat satu tendangan dengan seperempat tenaga. Sepasang jelaga melotot dingin, menatap satu demi satu manusia yang membatu karena kedatangannya yang tak pernah dijadikan sebuah afeksi. Suasana di dalam kelas terlihat hening, benar-benar 'hening' yang janggal dan mencekam, membuat mereka yang ada di dalamnya dapat merasakan hawa membunuh yang berasal dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn," Beberapa orang menyadari kalau itu adalah kalimat sapaan, termasuk Kiba Inuzuka yang menahan tawa—maklum, dia adalah salah satu orang yang cukup dekat dengan pelaku—di meja pojok dekat jendela. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Suara Lee yang meneguk air liur saja sampai terdengar karena suasana kelas yang terlalu sunyi nan mengerikan.

Masih menelusuri semua siswa di dalam sana, Sasuke mendapati seorang guru yang berada di tengah-tengah, juga menatap dirinya dengan wajah emosi serta kesinisan yang dapat terlihat. Tanpa memberi hormat, tanpa memberi salam, tanpa memberi senyum formal; lelaki dengan seragam putih tanpa _blazer_ itu hanya mendengus meremehkan, ikut memelototi Hiruzen Sarutobi yang sedang menjelaskan mengenai naskah sejarah tentang zaman _taisho_ yang memiliki peran besar saat perang dunia pertama.

Hiruzen menatap tajam salah satu siswa yang berhasil mengganggu waktu pembelajaran. "Ada apa kemari, Tn. Uchiha? Aku yakin matamu masih bisa melihat papan kelas ini dengan jelas."

"Aku tidak rabun sepertimu, Kakek Tua." Chouji menutup mulut, menahan gelak tawa agar aksi makan keripik kentang di bawah meja tidak ketahuan oleh sang guru. "Aku hanya mencari seseorang yang ingin kuajak bolos."

Hiruzen melotot. Ia terkejut karena Sasuke benar-benar ingin absen dari kelas. "Kau—"

Benar saja, Sasuke mengabaikan Hiruzen seutuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak menganggap pria tua itu ada. Ia malah berjalan melewati sang guru veteran dan berdiri di samping salah satu meja seseorang yang menjadi target pemberontakan. Hinata Hyuuga menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, ada getaran di sana; perasaan takut kian cemas menguasai dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"U-Uchiha-_san_, a-a-ada apa—"

Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh cinta meski perasaan itu ditutupi oleh kedataran yang sangat tebal. Yang dilempar rasa cinta pun hanya bisa ketakutan, sama sekali tidak menyadari maksud dari kedatangan sang pemuda bermata kelam.

Shion Nobuyuki yang kebetulan duduk di samping sang perempuan bermata indah dapat merasakan hawa _fuwa-fuwa_ dari Sasuke Uchiha. Bodohnya, Hinata benar-benar tidak sadar—atau mungkin terlalu bodoh—akan hal kecil tapi terdengar sangat menggemaskan.

"Berdiri." Sasuke memerintah, dingin. Ia menunggu dua detik, Hinata tak kunjung berdiri. Terpaksa gadis itu ia tarik, membuat yang dimaksud terlonjak dengan genggaman tangan satu sama lain. "Bisa cepat sedikit? Aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk terus menunggumu mematung seperti itu."

"M-Maaf…"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan. Ia menatap Hiruzen yang hampir naik darah. "Aku pinjam murid teladanmu sebentar."

"Ap—tunggu!"

Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata untuk pergi segera dari sana. Tanpa pamit sebagai bentuk kesopanan, gadis itu dipaksa untuk mengikuti langkah sang pemuda yang terkesan tidak sabaran. Pintu tertutup tanpa bantingan karena Hinata adalah orang yang menutupnya. Keheningan kembali mengudara. Tidak perlu waktu lama, sorakan gemas tengah menguar di dalamnya.

"Kau lihat adegan tadi? Hyuuga-_san_ sangatlah beruntung!"

"Seperti adegan di drama-drama!"

"Kau tahu Boys Before Flowers? Saat Jun Pyo menarik Jan Di? Kyaa, lucu sekali!"

"Ah, aku malah lebih senang Jan Di bersama dengan Ji Hoo…"

"Apa-apaan kau? Lee Min Ho hanya ditakdirkan untuk Goo Hye Sun!"

"Bukankah Goo Hye Sun sudah menikah?"

"Sepertinya kita harus menjauh dari Hyuuga, padahal dia cantik…"

"Kau lihat ekspresi Uchiha? Dia seolah mengatakan pada kita kalau Hinata-_san_ hanya miliknya seorang! Apa dia gila?"

"Hyuuga tidak mungkin berpacaran dengannya, 'kan?"

"Dia pasti sudah tidak waras—"

**BRAKH!**

Kali ini, bantingan itu tidak berasal dari pintu. Hiruzen memukul meja, membuat semua siswa terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Ia menahan emosi yang meletup-letup di dalam dada, meminta untuk dilampiaskan.

"Baiklah, sampai mana tadi?" Suara Hiruzen memelan, menekan, mencekam. Mendadak, hening itu kembali datang.

.

.

**BRAKH!**

Jika sebelumnya adalah pintu kelas yang dibanting, kini giliran pintu atap yang selanjutnya menjadi sasaran pasti.

Sasuke memasuki teras atap yang cukup luas, Hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

Angin musim semi menerbangkan dua mahkota yang hampir sama; gelap, istimewa, elegan. Rambut panjang bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan, membuat lirikan dari mata jelaga tak urung untuk terus menatap. Sasuke segera mengalihkan ketika Hinata menoleh, memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"U-Uchiha-_san_," _Suaranya_. Suara dari Hinata Hyuuga yang sangat lucu nan menggemaskan. Suara dari gadis cupu yang berhasil menarik atensinya. Alunan indah yang sangat jujur dan membuat tenang. Sasuke diam-diam kembali terjatuh oleh pesona dari perempuan bermata perak. "K-Kenapa kita di sini?"

"Aku ingin tidur."

"E-Eh?" Hinata memasang wajah heran. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir apa relasi resmi antara dirinya dan jadwal tidur dari Sasuke Uchiha. "L-Lalu? Kenapa membawaku k-ke mari?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih tidak mengerti. Ia memandang dengan ekspresi datar yang membuat gadis itu tak bisa menebak apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Tangan pucat kembali ditarik menuju tembok terdekat. Melalui tatapan mata yang kaku dan tak berperasaan, Hinata mendengar bahwa dirinya wajib mematuhi sebuah perintah:

"Duduk."

— lagi-lagi, terdengar begitu absolut dan memaksa.

Hinata mengangguk patuh, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena terlalu takut. Ia pun duduk dan menyenderkan punggung pada tembok yang telah ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. Kaki jenjang yang ditutupi oleh kain putih panjang langsung berselonjor ke depan tanpa diminta. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya, berbaring dengan seenak jidat dan menjadikan kedua paha miliknya sebagai bantalan kepala. Hinata terkesiap, Sasuke pun terlihat santai dan langsung menutup kedua mata—sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa apa yang dia lakukan ini termasuk pelecehan seksual.

"U-U-Uchiha-_san_?"

"Hn?"

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang tidur. Diamlah, jangan berisik."

"T-Tapi—" Hinata ingin bertanya mengenai posisi mereka saat ini. Kenapa Sasuke meniduri paha Hinata tanpa meminta izin? Kenapa Sasuke bisa begitu mudah melakukan berbagai hal yang membuat dirinya gugup setengah mati? Kenapa Hinata benar-benar menuruti tingkah tak bermoral yang dapat membuat darahnya berdesir? Kenapa Hinata diam-diam mengikuti perintah Sasuke hingga kini?

Rambut hitam Sasuke menggelitiki pakaian Hinata seiring dengan pergerakan udara di musim semi yang penuh cinta, hal itu seketika membuat sang gadis terdiam tanpa melanjutkan protes yang sudah tertelan. Ia pandangi wajah Sasuke dari atas, menatapnya dengan perasaan tak tertebak. Tanpa sadar, tangan terangkat, mencoba untuk mengelus puncak kepala milik sang lelaki agar terkesan lebih nyaman; bagai ibu yang sedang menidurkan seorang anak yang setengah sadar.

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke belum tertidur sepenuhnya.

Lagi-lagi, Hinata tidak mendengar satu suara.

"Uchiha-_san_ … m-mimpi indah, ya."

— suara jantung Sasuke yang berdebar-debar seolah ingin meledak dan membuatnya tewas seketika.

.

.

**find you, love you, protect you –**

.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran selesai, Sasuke melarang Hinata untuk pulang.

Alasannya adalah karena ia ingin ditemani ke suatu tempat.

Keduanya berada di salah satu pusat taman bermain terbesar di kota. Berbagai macam wahana telah dibuat dan siap untuk digunakan. Terdapat dari yang biasa hingga yang paling luar biasa, dari yang terlihat membosankan sampai ke paling mengerikan, dari permainan khusus anak kecil hingga semua kalangan. Berbagai restoran, kafe, dan stan makanan juga berada di sana, pun ada di lokasi terpisah dari wahana utama. Badut yang tertawa-tawa, kostum ninja, pemburu iblis, samurai, sampai bajak laut pun terlihat berkumpul di depan gerbang, menyambut tamu serta anak-anak. Suasana ini menggambarkan bahwa segalanya terlihat menyenangkan.

Sasuke merasa beruntung bahwa hari ini bukanlah akhir pekan. Tempat yang selalu membuatnya mual dan marah tanpa sebab kini tidak terlalu dikunjungi oleh banyak orang, diakibatkan jam yang masih siang untuk para pekerja kantoran.

Diam-diam, Sasuke menghela napas. _Ia harus menepis egonya, demi Hinata._

Hari ini, ia ingin mengajak Hinata kencan. Iya, kencan.

Sasuke Uchiha yang _itu_ mengajak gadis cupu tak terkenal seperti Hinata Hyuuga untuk berkencan.

— dunia pasti akan kiamat dalam waktu dekat.

"Uchiha-_san_," Sasuke tersentak ketika ujung seragamnya digenggam kecil. _Astaga, dia manis sekali!_ "I-Ingin bermain?"

Sasuke diam, memperhatikan raut Hinata yang berbinar. Ia tahu bahwa sang gadis terlihat antusias seperti baru diberikan cek uang dengan jumlah miliaran. "B-Bolehkah kita memasuki wahana?"

"Tentu saja, kau kira kita ke sini karena apa?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar respon Sasuke yang terdengar cuek dan dingin. Padahal pemuda itu yang mengajaknya, tapi sampai sekarang dia sama sekali tidak memberikan destinasi jelas akan tujuan mereka. Gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasih sepihak pun menghela napas, bersabar. "Uchiha-_san_ ingin b-bermain apa?"

"Terserah kau saja," Sasuke melangkah agar bisa memasuki lebih dalam, berniat memilah wahana apa yang cocok untuk mereka. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah merentangkan tangan untuk digenggam oleh Hinata. Tanpa sadar juga, tangan yang lebih kurus menerimanya dengan mudah. Agak sedikit lama mereka berjalan-jalan, mata jelaga langsung menemukan salah satu wahana dengan lampu berwarna-warni; tidak mengancam, tidak membuat takut, tidak seram, cocok untuk remaja. Ia terdiam sejenak, melirik Hinata yang tidak protes karena sudah diseret-seret seperti barang. "Bagaimana dengan komedi putar?"

Tentu saja Hinata tidak menolak.

.

.

Setelah puas bermain, Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang lokasinya sedikit sepi.

Sasuke tidak berniat macam-macam. Ia hanya ingin Hinata beristirahat dengan nyaman. Ia tidak mau gadis itu merasa terganggu oleh suara berisik dari ibu-ibu yang suka bergosip atau tawa anak-anak. Walau alasan tersebut tidak diucapkan secara spontan, sang gadis lagi-lagi hanya bisa menurut dan mengangguk patuh. Seiring dengan mereka bersama, Hinata mulai paham akan gelagat Sasuke yang luar biasa dingin tapi sebenarnya sangat peduli terhadap orang lain.

Sasuke mementingkan dirinya.

Sasuke peduli terhadapnya.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyakitinya.

Sasuke berusaha yang terbaik untuk membuat Hinata senang.

Sasuke bekerja keras agar Hinata tidak lagi takut apabila bersamanya.

Hinata tidak bodoh, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Ini."

Lima belas menit menunggu, Hinata menoleh. Gadis itu menerima es krim vanila dengan saus blueberry sebagai tambahan. Ia tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya datar. "T-Terima kasih…"

Lihatlah, tanpa diminta Sasuke membelikan gadis itu cemilan. Lelaki berambut hitam perlahan juga menyadari bahwa Hinata sangat suka makan, apalagi yang manis-manis dan es buah.

_Terkesan sederhana dan mudah, namun membuatnya bahagia._

Hinata benar-benar senang, wajah merona sebagai pertanda suka.

Sasuke yang diam-diam melihat Hinata makan pun juga ikut senang, jantung terus berdebar karena perasaan cinta.

.

.

**find you, love you, protect you ****–**

.

.

Pukul lima sore, Hinata berada di dalam toilet untuk merapikan pakaian.

Hari akan menjelang malam, mengartikan bahwa mereka harus segera pulang. Sebagai seorang gadis yang belum menikah, ada peraturan tak tertulis yang mengatakan bahwa anak perempuan dalam Keluarga Hyuuga harus kembali ke rumah maksimal pukul enam apabila tidak ada pemberitahuan secara jelas. Oleh karena itu, Hinata harus pulang dalam keadaan rapi seperti dirinya akan berangkat sekolah agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Setelah semuanya selesai, gadis itu mengambil tas dan keluar dari sana—

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap sekitar.

Sasuke tidak ada di depan toilet, lokasi yang menjadi titik awal sebelum Hinata meninggalkannya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah. Kepala menoleh dari kiri ke kanan, mencari lelaki tinggi bermata hitam yang familiar. Terus begitu seperti seseorang yang tersesat. Hinata hanya bisa kebingungan. Ingin menelepon, tapi mereka belum bertukar nomor. Gadis itu tidak paham akan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ia tidak mungkin pulang tanpa Sasuke. Apabila ia melakukannya, lelaki itu pasti akan marah besar. Ia tidak mau membuatnya kesal, marah, terutama murka. Hinata mengikuti naluri tanpa alasan, sebagai pertanda agar berjaga-jaga mengenai konflik yang belum terlihat.

**Grep.**

Hinata terdiam. Seketika, wajahnya memucat.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Hee, lihat seragamnya. Dia berasal dari Konoha Gakuen."

"Matanya aneh. Kenapa semuanya berwarna putih?"

"M-Maaf," Hinata berniat melepas tangan, mencoba menghindar dari tiga pria yang tidak dikenal. "Aku harus pergi … p-permi—ah!"

Hinata hampir menangis ketika merasakan sentakan kuat yang menyakiti lengannya. Hidan, pria yang sudah mengganggunya, menyeringai ketika mendengar desahan—yang sebenarnya pekikan—dari gadis cupu bermata perak. Pemuda dengan rambut putih keabuan pun tertawa, seolah menemukan mainan baru yang sangat cocok untuk disiksa. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa kau sendirian? Kau bisa ikut dengan kami kalau kau sedang bosan."

Jemari miliknya membelai dagu Hinata, gadis itu menepis dengan kuat. Perempuan yang dimaksud memberontak, berusaha sekuat tenaga. Sasori yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menghela napas, sedikit tidak tega. "Hidan, lepaskan dia. Ini masih sore, jangan buat masalah."

"Aku tidak membuat masalah," Hinata menjerit kala tangannya yang lain dicengkram kuat, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa ke mana-mana. "Dia dari Konoha Gakuen, 'kan? Kudengar mereka yang bersekolah di sana rata-rata berasal dari keluarga kaya."

Kisame tertawa, memegang perutnya dramatis. "Bodoh! Kau ingin memerasnya?"

Hinata yang dikelilingi oleh mereka masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Malam segera muncul ke permukaan, taman akan ditutup dalam beberapa saat, pengunjung mulai bepergian keluar dari gerbang. Suasana sepi, matahari terbenam dari ufuk barat, langit berubah jingga, dan tenaganya yang hampir tak tersisa. Sasuke juga sampai sekarang belum terlihat. _Ah, apakah lelaki itu meninggalkan dirinya? Apakah dari awal dia bermaksud untuk bermain-main saja?_ Hinata hampir memutuskan untuk menyerah—

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Hinata berhenti memberontak, terdiam. Ia pun bernapas lega akibat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinga. Ketiga orang yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh ke belakang, menatap heran pada manusia yang telah mengganggu aksi mereka.

— mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi, berambut hitam ke belakang, terlihat memelototi apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Sasuke berada di depan sana, ikut terdiam. Kali ini, ia tidak menatap Hinata. Ia hanya berfokus pada _tangan_ Hidan yang mencengkram _milik_ Hinata.

— perasaan marah itu tiba-tiba ada, kecemburuan tiada batas telah datang.

Sasuke mendadak murka.

**BUAGH!**

"UCHIHA-_SAN_!"

Hinata merasa kejadian tersebut terjadi begitu cepat. Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah menerjang, memukul wajah Hidan sampai lelaki berambut putih itu tersungkur menjauhi Hinata. Kedua mata hitam memelototi Kisame yang tidak sempat menghindar, pukulan telak berhasil dirasakan oleh pria setengah ikan, seketika dia pingsan bagai tersesat di daratan. Hawa membunuh keluar, membahana. Perasaan kalut membuat sang pemuda kehilangan kendali; tanpa batas, tanpa suara, tanpa usaha. Sasori juga sempat mengelak, tapi berhasil ditonjok juga olehnya.

"Hei, kenapa aku juga dipukul!?" Sasori protes_. Ia tidak ikut andil dalam mengganggu gadis itu, demi tuhan!_

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan teriakan Sasori yang meringis sakit sembari memegang pipi kiri. Hinata berniat mendekati, Sasuke terlanjur menjauhi—pergi menuju Hidan yang mengaduh tanpa henti. Kedua mata hitam itu bersinar terang bagai bulan di tengah kegelapan. Dua pasang mata saling bertatapan. Sasuke yang memelototinya dengan ekspresi luar biasa datar, Hidan yang langsung mendecih untuk mengeluarkan darah segar.

Ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha, pemimpin dari berandalan lain seperti Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, dan Gaara Sabaku.

"Ah, sialan—" Hidan terkekeh. Ia ingin berdiri, namun perutnya sudah diinjak oleh kaki Sasuke; tingkah yang langsung membuatnya meringis sakit. "Dia pacarmu? Aku salah target, rupanya…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perkataan Hidan yang seolah meminta pengampunan. Ia gelap mata. Ia berhasil dibutakan oleh peristiwa Hinata yang disakiti oleh Hidan.

**BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH!**

— pukulan ke sisi kepala, injakan dari atas jidat, tendangan pada badan sampai membuat keretakan tulang.

**BUG!**

"ARGH!"

— hingga injakan kuat di tangan kanan, tangan yang sudah mencengkram kekasihnya begitu keras.

Hinata yang melihat itu semua pun tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke yang masih asyik menginjak-injak wajah Hidan yang sudah setengah sadar. Kedua mata tidak lagi hitam, melainkan merah dengan tiga pupil yang berputar. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, kedua mata khas keturunan telah muncul ke permukaan; s_haringan_ aktif sebagai kesan emosional, menandakan bahwa lelaki itu memang benar-benar marah.

"Uchiha-_san_!" Hinata menahan kedua lengan Sasuke. "Hentikan! T-Tidak apa-apa! Aku baik-baik saja!"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan. Ia melihat Hidan yang menderita sudah membuatnya terbiasa. Ia terus menyerang membabi-buta.

"Uchiha-_san_!" Sekali lagi, Hinata memanggil.

— ia kesal setengah mati.

"U-Uchiha-_san_, hentikan!"

— kenapa ia sempat meninggalkannya tadi?

"Sudah cukup! Astaga, Uchiha-_san_!"

— kenapa melindunginya saja ia tidak bisa?

"SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Pelukan hangat dari belakang membuatnya terdiam. Injakan terhenti. Akal seolah dipenuhi oleh kehangatan hati.

Bagai kehidupan di tengah kematian yang mengancam, _sharingan _perlahan menghilang seiring dengan ketenangan yang menyejukkan jiwa.

Sasuke Uchiha tersadar dari tindakan bodohnya.

"S-Sudah…" _Bisikannya_. Lirihan gadis yang sedang memeluknya. Kelembutan yang begitu hangat. Perasaan gundah kian menerpa keduanya. "A-Aku baik-baik saja … tidak a-ada yang menyakitiku … j-jadi, hentikan…"

Sasuke terdiam di depan, menatap tanah yang dihiasi darah dengan hampa. Seketika, tubuhnya lemas.

Diiringi dengan suara teriakan satpam, matahari yang terbenam, burung gagak yang berkoak di atas sana—mereka pun mengakhiri kencan dengan kesan yang sedikit suram.

.

.

**find you, love you, protect you –**

.

.

Pukul delapan malam.

Sasuke dan Hinata; berjalan beriringan, diam tanpa suara.

Setelah diintrogasi oleh pihak kepolisian setempat, Sasuke diperbolehkan pulang karena perbuatannya adalah bentuk dari pembelaan. Alasannya jelas, karena korban—Hinata—menyalahkan dua orang yang berniat melecehkan dirinya. Alasan tersebut diperkuat oleh Sasori—ia tampak dipelototi oleh Hidan dan Kisame—yang juga berstatus sebagai saksi, karena tidak ikut andil dalam menggoda siswi dari Konoha Gakuen tersebut. Akhirnya, setelah memberi keterangan secara mendalam, keduanya diperbolehkan pulang dengan jaminan hukuman berat untuk para pelaku yang telah mengganggu Hinata.

Karena peristiwa yang telah membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menikmati perjalanan, dia sudah sampai mengantar Hinata ke depan gerbang rumah. Mereka tetap saja diam, lelaki bermata hitam sama sekali tidak mau beranjak.

Sasuke masih di sana, menunduk. Hinata meletakkan tas di depan tubuhnya, menunggu.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, U-Uchiha-_san_." Ia berkata, lembut. Ketulusan juga terdengar di sana, Sasuke dapat mendengar secara jelas. "Aku sangat senang—"

"Maaf."

Hinata lantas bungkam. Wajahnya melunak. Tak lama, ia tersenyum penuh pengertian. "…Uchiha-_san_ tidak salah apa-apa. Uchiha-_san_ berniat melindungiku, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa melindungimu." Sasuke berbisik, keras kepala. Wajahnya mengeras saat melirik cengkraman Hidan yang membekas di pergelangan Hinata. "…maafkan aku."

Hinata terhenyak. Udara malam membuat rambut keduanya terayun pelan. Gadis itu hanya terdiam penuh keterkejutan saat lengan besar Sasuke menepuk kepalanya—begitu lembut, begitu hangat, begitu pelan; memberikan kesan bahwa lelaki itu memang benar-benar ingin melindunginya.

"Masuklah, di sini dingin."

Kedua mata perak bergerak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dirinya lakukan.

— tapi yang ia tahu, jantungnya begitu berdebar keras.

Tas miliknya terjatuh, Hinata maju satu langkah. Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya ditarik ke depan tanpa perlawanan.

**Cup.**

— ciuman itu singkat, hanya pertemuan antara bibirnya pada bibir yang lain.

Hinata mencium Sasuke—menempel, tapi semua perasaan dalam hati berhasil sampai.

Sasuke terdiam, ia terlihat bodoh sekarang. Kedua mata sedikit membulat.

Hinata melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia mundur satu langkah.

"B-Besok aku akan membawa bekal," Hinata berbisik, "A-Aku akan menambahkan banyak tomat, k-karena kudengar—" Ia menelan ludah, kegugupan amat terasa. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. "—S-S-S-Sasuke-_kun_ sangat suka tomat…"

_Ah. _

_Apa tadi dia tidak salah dengar?_

_Hinata memanggilnya._

_Hinata memanggil nama kecilnya._

Sasuke masih terdiam, kedua mata miliknya bergetar.

_Ya Tuhan._

Hinata tidak siap ketika Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya. Ia memeluk gadis itu dengan kelembutan yang luar biasa, terkesan posesif namun terjaga. Kedua mata perak membola lucu, jantungnya berdentum mengerikan.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hinata mengangguk. "A-Aku tahu…"

"Aku sangat—" Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dalam ceruk leher Hinata; harum, manis, menggoda. Ia menutup mata, meredakan perasaan sesal di dalam dada. "—sangat, sangat, sangat, _sangat_ mencintaimu, Hinata."

_Ah._

_Sasuke memanggil namanya._

_Akhirnya…_

_Bolehkah Hinata menangis bahagia?_

Beberapa saat mereka menikmati momen itu; berpelukan, bermesraan, dan menghirup aroma satu sama lain. Sasuke mengunyel pipi Hinata karena gemas, Hinata pun memegangi lengan Sasuke karena geli sekaligus malu yang luar biasa. Hingga ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu, membuat gadis yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu terdiam.

"Maaf karena sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian," Sasuke berbisik. Ia memegang telapak tangan Hinata dalam posisi terbuka. "Ini hadiah dariku. Ingat, jangan sampai hilang."

Wajah Hinata lagi-lagi merona ketika Sasuke memasang gelang berwarna putih perak—hadiah dari menangkap ikan—di lengannya yang pucat.

Cepat-cepat, Hinata mengangguk. Ia menunduk karena malu. "Iya…"

Di bawah sinar bulan, benda yang mengitari lengan Hinata adalah saksi bisu akan perjalanan cinta mereka.

_Ini semua hanyalah awal mula dari sebuah kisah romansa._

.

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

.

.

_**omake**_

.

.

Sasuke menatap seseorang di seberang sana.

Dari seragam sekolahnya, ia tahu mengenai fakta bahwa mereka belajar di tempat menuntut ilmu yang sama.

Dari lampu yang perlahan hijau untuk pejalan kaki, ia melihat sosok itu berjalan—menuntun nenek tua yang hampir buta karena faktor usia.

Sasuke terdiam tanpa suara. Angin musim gugur menerbangkan segalanya.

Hinata tersenyum pada nenek itu, mengangguk hormat. "Hati-hati dalam perjalanmu selanjutnya, _Obaa-san_. Sampai jumpa."

— jantung miliknya seolah tersengat ketika tidak sengaja melihat salah satu bingkai senyum yang paling indah.

Ketika melihat udara lagi-lagi menerbangkan rambut berhelai panjang, kedua mata perak terlihat bercahaya di atas langit yang begitu cerah; pemuda itu membeku di tempat. Ia merasa terpesona hanya dari pandangan pertama.

Hinata sempat melihat Sasuke dari ujung lainnya, terlihat heran.

Di sini, berdiri, Sasuke Uchiha.

Di sana, terdiam, Hinata Hyuuga.

Di jembatan penyebrangan, mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

— cinta itu berkembang secara perlahan.

Selama tujuh belas tahun, akhirnya pemuda itu paham:

_Beginikah perasaan seseorang ketika jatuh cinta?_

.

.

_i can't avoid it, i can't stop  
the destiny that has come to me_

_even if everything changes  
i will look upon you forever, i will protect you_

**inspired** by – ioi; **i love you, i remember you  
moon lovers: scarlet heart ryeo original soundtrack**

.

.

**A/N**: merasa sedikit stress di akhir pekan, teringat akan zaman sekolah yang seru dan menyenangkan.

**mind to review?**


End file.
